x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Movies and Video Games
Movies The X-Men have been the subject of six movies so far, X-Men (2000), X2: X-Men United (2003), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), X-Men: First Class (2011) and The Wolverine (2013). ''Cast'' X-Men Wolverine = Hugh Jackman / Troye Sivan (young Wolverine) Storm = Halle Berry Cyclops = James Marsden / Tim Pocock (past) Jean Grey = Framke Janssen Professor X = Patrick Stewart / James McAvoy (past) / Laurence Belcher (young) Rogue = Anna Paquin Nightcrawler = Alan Cumming Iceman = Shawn Ashmore Colossus = Daniel Cudmore Shadowcat = Ellen Page Angel = Ben Foster Beast = Kelsey Grammar / Nicholas Hoult (past) First Class (excluding Professor Xavier, Magneto, Mystique and Beast) Banshee - Caleb Landry Jones Havok - Lucas Till Darwin - Edi Gathegi Magneto and the Brotherhood Magneto = Ian McKellen / Michael Fassbender (past) / Bill Milner (young) Mystique = Rebecca Romijn / Jennifer Lawrence (past) / Morgan Lily (young) Sabretooth = Tyler Mane / Live Screiber (past Sabretooth)/Michael James Olsen (young Sabretooth) Toad = Ray Park Pyro = Aaron Stanford Juggernaut = Vinnie Jones Multiple Man = Eric Dane Team X (excluding Wolverine and Sabretooth) ''' William Stryker = Brian Cox / Danny Huston (past Stryker) Deadpool = Ryan Reynolds Agent Zero = Daniel Henney Blob = Kevin Durand Wraith = Will.i.am Bolt = Dominic Monoghan '''Hellfire Club Sebastian Shaw - Kevin Bacon Emma Frost - January Jones Azazel - Jason Flemyng Riptide - Álex González Angel Salvadore - Zoë Kravitz Other Lady Deathstrike = Kelly Hu Mastermind = Michael Reid McKay Gambit = Taylor Kitsch Silverfox = Lynn Collins Senator Kelly = Bruce Davison Leech - Cameron Bright Moira MacTaggert - Olivia Williams (X3) / Rose Byrne (First Class) President 1 (X-Men) = David Black President 2 (X2: X-Men United) = Cotter Smith President 3 (X-Men: The Last Stand) = Michael Murphy Movie Profiles X-Men Nickname(s): X-Men 1. Description: This is the first movie in the X-Men series. Year: 2000. Director: Bryan Singer. Cast: Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), Halle Berry (Storm), Patrick Stewart (Professor Xavier), Ian McKellen (Magneto) and Anna Paquin (Rogue). Number of action scenes: 1 (Battle at Liberty Island). Summary: Wolverine joins the X-Men when Rogue is captured by Magneto and the Brotherhood. Wolverine, a mutant with healing powers and a dog tag, is found searching for his past when he finds Rogue, a young woman who actually talks to him and they begin to become friends. They eventually are found by Storm and Cyclops, mutants who bring them to the X-Mansion, a mutant school owned by another mutant, Professor Xavier. Rogue is invited to the classes they have there. The Professor offers Wolverine a spot in the X-Men, a mutant team that has Storm, Cyclops, Phoenix and him. Wolverine accepts. He also developed a crush on Phoenix, despite Cyclops being her boyfriend. Rogue is eventually captured and Wolverine is the first one to want to rescue her from the clutches of Magneto and his team, the Brotherhood, which he eventually succeeds, but with the price of nearly getting killed himself. Then at the very end of the movie, he leaves to find more about his past, but not before he tells her he'll be back for his dog tag which he gives her. X2: X-Men United Nickname(s): X-Men 2. Description: This is the sequel to X-Men and is the second in the X-Men series. Year: 2003. Director: Bryan Singer. Cast: Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), Halle Berry (Storm), Ian McKellen (Magneto), Brian Cox (Stryker) and Patrick Stewart (Professor Xavier). Number of action scenes: 4 (Nightcrawler in the Whitehouse, X-Mansion Invasion, Mystique vs Stryker's army, Wolverine vs Lady Deathstrike). Summary: The X-Men, Magneto and Mystique (the two surviving Brotherhood members) now have a mutual enemy with mutant-hating army operative William Stryker, as he tries to kill every mutant in the world. The X-Men team up with Magneto and the Brotherhood to stop an army general from killing mutants. Wolverine returns to the X-Mansion after finding nothing about his past, just as William Stryker, an army general and a mutant hater, puts his plan in motion. He steals blueprints of Cerebro, Professor Xavier's special machine that tracks people down, then he makes an exact copy. The only difference is that it kills mutants around the world, not track them. Meanwhile, the X-Men find a mutant called Nightcrawler and he joins the X-Men. Then the X-Men reluctantly team up with Magneto and the Brotherhood to stop Stryker's evil plot. They find Stryker's base and Wolverine kills Lady Deathstrike, Stryker's right-hand woman (ironically, a mutant) in a fight and saving all the mutants in the world. They also just manage to escape the base. However, the X-Men mourn the loss of Phoenix, who sacrificed herself to save the X-Men from a flood during the escape from Stryker's base. However, just before the Credits, it shows the place where Phoenix sacrificed herself, which is now a lake, and shows a whirlpool, indicating that Phoenix is still alive. X-Men: The Last Stand Nickname(s): X-Men 3. Description: This is the sequel to X2: X-Men United and is the third in the X-Men series. Year: 2006. Director: Brett Ratner. Cast: Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), Halle Berry (Storm), Ian McKellen (Magneto), Framke Janssen (Dark Phoenix) and Patrick Stewart (Professor Xavier). Number of action scenes: 3 (Battle at Jean Grey/Phoenix's house, Wolverine vs the, the Battle of Alcatraz). Summary: Jean Grey comes back from the dead, and the government issues a cure for the mutant gene. The X-Men try to stop Magneto and the Brotherhood from killing Leech, the origins of the cure. Cyclops goes to the place where Phoenix died and finds out that she lived. It then goes into detail about how she survived and that her split-personality, Dark Phoenix has returned. Then (Dark) Phoenix kills Cyclops and Professor Xavier accidentally, then joins Magneto and the Brotherhood, after being convinced that they will help her control her powers. At the same time the President is developing a cure for the mutant gene. However, Magneto and the Brotherhood (including Dark Phoenix now), thinking that killing the President will stop the cure from being given out, attacks the facility where it is being made; but Wolverine and Storm (Phoenix, Professor Xavier, Nightcrawler quit the team and Cyclops are gone) goes to stop them, getting mutants Colossus, Iceman, Beast and Shadowcat to join the New X-Men. Eventually, the New X-Men manage to defeat the Brotherhood and stop them from killing the President and his army. During all this, Wolverine has to kill (Dark) Phoenix, which ends the fighting. Magneto is then stabbed with a dart with "the cure" by Beast and loses his powers. However, just before the Credits, he is shown making a metal chess piece vibrate secretly. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Nickname(s): X-Men Origins or Wolverine. Description: The fourth movie in the series, it is a prequel telling Wolverine's story. Year: 2009. Director: Gavin Hood. Cast: Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), Liev Schreiber (Sabretooth), Danny Huston (Stryker), Ryan Reynolds (Deadpool) and Taylor Kitsch (Gambit). Number of action scenes: 7 (Team X in Africa, Wolverine vs Sabretooth Round 1, Wolverine vs Agent Zero and vehicles, Wolverine vs the Blob, Wraith vs Sabretooth/Wolverine vs Sabretooth Round 2/ Wolverine vs Gambit, Nuclear Reactor Fight). Summary: After the murder of Wolverine's girlfriend, Wolverine and Sabretooth become greatest enemies, and Logan decides to get the adamantium bonding. After Wolverine quits a mutant team called Team X (the leader of the group was Stryker, from X2), he falls in love with Silverfox, only to find that 6 years later she is killed by Sabretooth, his step-brother. He finds Sabretooth but they get into a fight, injuring Wolverine badly. Stryker later comes when Wolverine is conscious and gives Wolverine a dog tag which is shown in the other X-Men movies. He also inserts a special metal substance called Adamantium into Wolverine's body. Wolverine escapes, meets old friend Wraith and acquaintance the Blob, and finds a mutant called Gambit, who takes him to an island where Stryker and Sabretooth are hiding. Wolverine finds Stryker and Sabretooth, finding out that his wife is not actually dead. She and Sabretooth were actually spies and agents for Stryker. Sabretooth had killed members of Team X, just before he "killed" Wolverine's wife. It had all been an act. Wolverine's wife reveals herself, then admits she's a mutant, like him. She has the power of persuasion as long as she's touching them. Angry, Wolverine knocks Sabretooth out, then runs into a mutant called Weapon XI, aka Deadpool. They get into a fight, with the help of the recovered Sabretooth (who decided to turn against Stryker), then chops his head off. Then afterwards, Wolverine gets shot by Stryker in the brain, wiping out his memory. He then wonders off the island with his dog tag, not knowing where it came from or who made it for him, not knowing anything about himself. X-Men: First Class Nickname(s): First Class. Description: The fifth in the X-Men series, it is a prequel and semi-reboot to the main series, telling the stories of how Xavier and Magneto formed the X-Men. Year: 2011 Director: Matthew Vaughn Cast: James McAvoy (Professor Xavier), Michael Fassbender (Magneto), Kevin Bacon (Sebastian Shaw), January Jones (Emma Frost) and Jennifer Lawrence (Mystique). Summary: In 1962, Professor Xavier and Magneto start a group called the X-Men. At the same time, the Hellfire Club - led by Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost - are planning to spark a nuclear war between the US and Russia. Upcoming Movies X-Men: Days of Future Past''' (July, 2014): The sequel to ''X-Men: First Class, confirmed to be the Days of Future Past storyline. Director Matthew Vaughn said that there will only be one new character, a new X-Men powerful enough to battle Magneto. James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender are likely to return, and cameos from previous X-Men cast members are also likely. ''The Wolverine ''(July, 2013): A stand-alone movie that still continues on X-Men Origins: Wolverine, showing the character in Japan. Hugh Jackman will return. Delayed after the Japanese earthquake in 2011 and the departure of former director Darren Aronofsky (The Wrestler, Black Swan). James Mangold was hired as the director in June 2011. Filming started in July 2012. '''''Deadpool (no release date): This has no relation to'' X-Men Origins: Wolverine'', though Ryan Renolds will return. Tim Miller will direct. Reception Video Games Original X-Men Legends (There is only one version of the game). This game came out in 2004. This game is not based on any movie. This game is based on the comics. You can use Wolverine, Storm, Professor Xavier, Cyclops, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Emma Frost, Colossus, Beast, Phoenix, Iceman, Jubilee, Magma, Psylocke and Rogue. The main villain(s) is/are Magneto, Mystique and Sabretooth. It is on PlayStation 2, Xbox and Gamecube version and is rated T. Steven Blum (the voice of Deadpool in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine game) voices Wolverine, Cheryl Carter voices Storm, Patrick Stewart (the actual Professor Xavier from the X-Men movies) voices Professor Xavier again, Robin Atkins Downes voices Cyclops, Scott MacDonald voices Gambit, Dee Bradley Baker voices Nightcrawler, Bobby Holliday voices Emma Frost, Earl Boen voices Colossus, Richard Doyle voices Beast, Leigh Allyn Baker voices Phoenix, Darren Scott voices Iceman, Danica McKellar voices Jubilee, Cree Summer voices Magma, Masasa Moyo voices Psylocke, Erin Matthews voices Rogue, Tony Jay voices Magneto, Grey DeLisle voices Mystique and Peter Lurie voices Sabretooth. X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse (There is only one version of the game). This game came out in 2005. This game is not based on any movie. It is the sequel to the X-Men Legends game. This game is based on the comics. You can use Wolverine, Storm, Professor Xavier, Cyclops, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Phoenix, Iceman, Rogue, Bishop, Juggernaut, Magneto, Scarlet Witch, Sunfire and Toad. Ironman and Deadpool are also playable (must be unlocked first). The main villain(s) is Apocalypse. It is on PlayStation 2, PC, Xbox, Gamecube and PSP and is rated T. Steven Blum (the voice of Deadpool in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine game and the voice of Wolverine again in the X-Men Legends game) voices Wolverine again, Dawnn Lewis voices Storm, Patrick Stewart (the actual Professor Xavier from the X-Men movies) voices Professor Xavier again, Josh Keaton voices Cyclops, Scott McDonald voices Gambit again, Dee Bradley Baker voices Nightcrawler again, Bobby Holliday voices Emma Frost again, Jim Ward voices Colossus, Richard Doyle voices Beast again, Leigh Allyn Baker voices Phoenix again, James Arnold Taylor (the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi in the animated Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2008 movie and the voice of Ratchet in the Ratchet and Clank games except Ratchet and Clank 2002!) voices Iceman, Caterine Taylor voices Rogue, Khary Payton voices Bishop, John Di Maggio voices Juggernaut, Richard Green voices Magneto, Jennifer Hale voices Scarlet Witch, James Sie voices Sunfire, Armin Shimerman voices Toad and Richard McGonagle voices Apocalypse. X-Men Destiny X-Men desinty is a video game based on the X-Men comics. It was developed by silicon knights the makers of the game too human and published by activison. The game was released in North America on September 27 2011 for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and Nintendo ds. The writer of the story line Mike Carey is also the writer of the comic book series X-Men Legacy. *Gameplay In X-Men: Destiny, players are put in the role of new mutants who join the X-Men or the Brotherhood of Mutants; they have to make choices to decide the ultimate destiny of their character.[3][4] X-Men: Destiny places an emphasis on "choice", as opposed to a more traditional linear type of gameplay. According to the official press release, "the all-new original video game casts players as new mutant recruits in a rich, branching storyline that features a deep element of choice and gives players ultimate control of their destiny".[5] Throughout the game, players collect power enhancements called "X-Genes." Every X-Gene can unlock three types of abilities: offensive, defensive, and utility. X-Genes can be mixed and matched as the player sees fit for a unique experience.[6] Some retailers packaged the game with exclusive pre-order bonuses. Those who pre-ordered on Amazon.com received an early unlock code for Emma Frost's outfit and X-Genes; Best Buy offered an early unlock code of Juggernaut's costume and X-Genes; and Game Stop's pre-ordering customers received Havok's suit and X-Genes.[7]Aimi,Iceman and Emma Frost fight against the Purifier Deadpool *Was released in 2013 prior being delisted from the storefront, then re-released for the movie 2016 movie promotion. *Developed by High Moon Studios and published by Activisions and Marvel *This story will focus on Deadpool combatting Mister Sinister, with the help from Cable and the X-Men. Guest starting Death. *Player can play as Rogue w/ Deadpool's power in a certain mission. Based on the movies X2: X-Men United: Wolverine's Revenge (There are two versions of the game. The normal version is on the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Gamecube and PC. The portable version is on the Game Boy Advance). This game came out in 2003, and is loosely based on the movie X2: X-Men United (2003), with a story that's more based on the comics universe. Wolverine is the only playable character. The main villain is Lady Deathstrike. The PlayStation 2, Xbox, Gamecube and PC version is rated T. The GameBoy Advanced version is rated E. Mark Hamill (best known for playing Star Wars Luke Skywalker and voicing The Joker in the Batman cartoons) voices Wolverine and Gwendoline Yeo voices Lady Deathstrike. X-Men: The Official Game (There are three versions of the game. The normal version is on the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360, Gamecube and PC. The DS and Game Boy Advance have their own versions) This game came out in 2006, and is based on the movie X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), with a story set in-between X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand, which explains Nightcrawler's disappearance in X-Men: The Last Stand. Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Iceman are playable on the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360 and Gamecube version. The GBA version use Wolverine, Colossus, Nightcrawler and Iceman, while the DS has Wolverine, Colossus, Iceman and Magneto. The main villains are Jason Stryker, Sabretooth and Master Mold. The PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360, Gamecube and PC version is rated T. The DS and GameBoy Advance versions are rated E. Five of the actors return to voice their film roles, Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), Alan Cumming (Nightcrawler), Shawn Ashmore (Iceman), Patrick Stewart (Professor X) and Tyler Mane (Sabretooth). X-Men Origins: Wolverine (There are four versions of the game. The Uncaged version is on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. The normal version is on the PlayStation 2 and Wii. The PSP and DS have their own versions). This game came out in 2009, and is based on the movie X-Men Origins Wolverine (2009). This is the first X-Men game that uses the story of the movie that inspires it. You can only use Wolverine. The main villains are Sabretooth, Weapon XI and Stryker. The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC version is rated M. The PlayStation 2, Wii and PSP version is rated T. The DS version is rated T. Hugh Jackman, Liev Schreiber and will.i.am return as Wolverine, Sabretooth and Wraith, Dave Florek voices Stryker and Steven Blum (the voice of Wolverine in the X-Men Legends games) voices Deadpool. Online Games Wolverine Slots Wolverine Slots came out in 2010. Powered by Playtechand Marvel. It's a online slot-machine, available on PC and Android. This game could be played in demo-version and for real money. Category:Adaptations